Brotherly love
by mademoiselle14
Summary: Die Story handelt von Zens uns Izanas Vergangenheit und von Izanas komplizierter Liebe zu Zen. -oneshot-


Die Story spielt nach Kapitel 21. Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freue mich übrigens riesig über jede Art Kommentar!

Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayukihime gehört mir (leider) nicht, sonst gäbe es viel mehr ZenXIzana Szenen! P.S: I love love love this couple!

* * *

Jetzt ( Izana ist 26, Zen 19 Jahre alt)

Izana hatte an diesem Morgen schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er, von der vielen Arbeit, die er in letzter Zeit zu erledigen hatte. Er beschloss, zur Apotheke zu gehen, um sich dort ein paar Tabletten zu besorgen. Dort allerdings fand er niemanden vor. Also ging er hinunter in den Keller, wo die Medikamente aufbewahrt wurden, das wusste er, obwohl er noch nie da gewesen war. Er wusste auch dass der Zutritt für Leute, die nicht dort arbeiteten eigentlich verboten war. Aber wer sollte ihn bitteschön dafür bestrafen? Er war schließlich der 1. Prinz..

Im Keller war es stockdunkel. Deshalb zündete er die Fackel an, die direkt neben ihm an der Wand hing. Nun sah er sich im Keller um. Es gab dort viele Regale in denen mindesten hunderttausend verschiedene Medikamente standen. Wie sollte er da das richtige finden?

Auf einmal sah er in der Ecke etwas aufblitzen. Metall, das das Licht der Fackel reflektierte. Was das wohl war? Nachdem er ein paar Schritte darauf zugegangen war, konnte er es erkennen. Es waren 2 kleine Rollstühle, die Zen vor langer Zeit einmal gehört hatte. Einer war vollkommen verbogen und zerkratzt. Izana erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie dieser Rollstuhl damals zerstört worden war.

* * *

14 Jahre zuvor ( Izana ist 12, Zen 5 Jahre alt)

Als Zen klein war, war er sehr schwach. Mit 3 Jahren hatte er noch nicht einmal krabbeln können. Auch jetzt, er war inzwischen 5, konnte er nicht alleine stehen oder gar laufen und er wurde sehr schnell müde, wenn er sich zu sehr anstrengte. Izanas Eltern hatten Zen zu tausenden Ärzten geschleppt, doch keiner hatte irgendetwas finden können. Alle hatten gesagt, er litt wohl einfach an allgemeiner Schwäche. Izana wollte das nicht mehr hören. Er war es so Leid. Und er hasste seine Eltern, nein eigentlich nur seinen Vater dafür, dass er Zen nicht endlich in Ruhe ließ. Seine Mutter hatte versucht, seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, es doch endlich gut sein zu lassen. Doch er konnte seiner Mutter nicht dafür die Schuld geben, dass sie nicht gegen seinen Vater ankommen konnte. Das konnte niemand.

Es war 2 Wochen vor Weinachten. Und auch 2 Wochen vor Zens 6. Geburtstag, denn er hatte genau an Weihnachten Geburtstag. Ein sehr schönes Geburtsdatum wie Izana fand. Die beiden Brüder dekorierten gerade den großen Weihnachtsbaum mit kleinen Zimtsternen und anderem Gebäck. Zen kam, in seinem kleinen Rollstuhl sitzend, nicht sehr weit hoch. Trotzdem schien er Spaß daran zu haben, die unteren Äste zu schmücken. Außerdem liebte Zen Süßigkeiten und so erwischte Izana ihn immer wieder dabei, wie er den Schmuck, der eigentlich für den Baum gedacht war, einfach in den Mund steckte (natürlich ohne die Schnur). Wenn Zen bemerkte, dass er mal wieder ertappt wurde, dann lächelte er jedes Mal so zuckersüß, dass niemand ihm jemals hätte auch nur im Geringsten böse sein können. Er zog einen kleinen Stern aus der Kiste neben ihm und fand anscheinend, dass er besser weiter oben hängen sollte. Doch wie er sich auch streckte, so hoch konnte er einfach nicht reichen. ,,Bruder?", fragte er so laut er konnte, offensichtlich befürchtete er, sein Bruder, der nur ein paar Meter entfernt stand könnte seine kleine leise Stimme sonst nicht hören. ,,Was ist denn Zen?" fragte Izana und kniete sich vor Zen, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit war. Nun konnte Zen auch leiser sprechen und musste sich nicht unnötig anstrengen. ,, Würden sie mich vielleicht kurz hochheben, damit ich das hier weiter oben hinhängen kann?" Izana musste lächeln. Für einen 5- jährigen sprach Zen unglaublich gut. Er war ohnehin sehr schlau, fand Izana. Schade, dass sein Vater das nicht sehen konnte. Der sah eh immer nur das, was man nicht konnte, Izana erinnerte sich nicht, jemals von ihm gelobt worden zu sein. Schnell vertrieb er diese Gedanken. Darum ging es gerade auch gar nicht. ,,Aber natürlich, Zen", antwortete er und hoffte, dass Zen nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er kurz an etwas anderes gedacht hatte, ,,Wo soll der Stern denn hin." ,,Dahin" sagte Zen und deutete mit seinem kleinen Finger zu der Stelle, wo er den Stern haben wollte. ,, Na dann halt dich fest", meinte Izana und nahm Zen vorsichtig auf den Arm. Genau in dem Moment merkte er, dass der große Baum leicht schwankte. Er musste irgendwie falsch am Boden befestigt worden sein. In letzter Sekunde rannte er ohne nachzudenken mit Zen auf dem Arm los, weg von dem Baum. Ein paar Sekunden später krachte der Baum nur ein paar Zentimeter hinter den beiden zu Boden. Zen winselte ganz leise. Jetzt erst bemerkte Izana, dass er Zen viel zu fest an sich gedrückt hielt, er musste kaum Lust bekommen. ,,Oh Zen, entschuldige bitte", sagte Izana und lockerte schnell seinen Griff. ,, Schon in Ordnung", meinte Zen. Er wusste nicht genau wieso, wahrscheinlich wegen des Schocks, fingen auf einmal, ohne Vorwarnung, Tränen an aus Izanas Augen zu fließen. Eine direkt auf Zens Backe. Mit besorgten Äuglein sah dieser seinen großen Bruder an, und versuchte ihm mit seien kleinen Händchen die Tränen wegzuwischen. ,,Nicht weinen", sagte er und versuchte dabei seine Stimme tröstend klingen zu lassen, ,,Ich bin sicher, wir bekommen einen neuen Baum. Nicht so einen der einfach umfällt." ,,Gott, bist du süß", hauchte Izana und küsste sein Brüderchen auf die kleine Stirn, ,,Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist." Er hatte gerade erst realisiert, welch riesiges Glück sie gehabt hatten. Hätte Zen nicht genau in dem Moment gefragt, ob Izana ihn hochheben könnte, dann hätte er ihn wohl nicht mehr schnell genug retten können und der Baum hätte zusammen mit seinem Rollstuhl zerquetscht.

Auf einmal hörte Izana schnelle Schritte. Als er aufsah, sah er seine Mutter auf die beiden zu rennen, ihr Gesicht voll Schreck und Sorge. ,,Ich habe das Krachen gehört", sagte sie als sie vor ihnen stand, ,,Geht es euch beiden gut?" ,,Ja, Mutter", antwortete Izana, ,,Ich glaube, wir hatten riesiges Glück" Er deutete auf den zerstörten Rollstuhl, der durch die Äste des umgefallenen Äste zu sehen war. ,,Wie hast du es nur geschafft deinen Bruder zu retten, Izana? Du bist wirklich toll." Sie nahm ihren jüngsten Sohn behutsam aus den Armen des älteren und drückte beide an sich. ,, Zen kann sich glücklich schätzen, einen Bruder wie dich zu haben, ,,flüsterte sie Izana zu, ,,Wenn du an seiner Seite bist, dann werde ich mir wohl

wirklich niemals Sorgen machen müssen."

* * *

Jetzt

Izana hatte das Medikament gefunden, das er gesucht hatte, und war nun auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Büro. Dabei kam er am Trainingsplatz der Leibgarde vorbei. Dort kämpfte Zen gerade gegen Mitsuhide. Ehrlich gesagt fand Izana, dass Zen sich gar nicht mal so schlecht schlug. Hätte ihm noch vor 12 Jahren jemand gesagt, dass Zen eines Tages fähig sein würde, Schwertkampf zu üben, dann hätte er ihm zwar zu gerne geglaubt, ihn aber für absolut verrückt gehalten. Er versuchte sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, in der sich das geändert hatte.

* * *

Vor 12 Jahren ( Izana ist 14, Zen 7 Jahre alt)

Inzwischen waren fast 2 Jahre seit Dem Unfall mit dem Baum vergangen. Es war Sommer. Natürlich hatte Zen inzwischen längst einen neuen Rollstuhl, aber den würde er heute nicht brauchen. Nicht dort, wo Izana mit ihm hinwollte. Er wollte mit ihm zu einer kleinen Insel in mitten eines Sees in der Nähe, dorthin gingen die beiden im Sommer fast jeden Sonntag. Das war der einzige Tag, an dem Izana nicht bis 4 Uhr nachmittags Unterricht hatte. Schon am Morgen war Zen ganz aufgeregt. Immer wieder fragte er, wann die Kutsche, die die beiden zum See bringen sollte, denn endlich kommen würde. Dann war es endlich soweit. Bevor Izana Zen allerdings zur Kutsche trug, gab ihnen ihre Mutter noch ein Paket mit Essen für den Tag und bat sie wie immer schön vorsichtig zu sein.

Am See angekommen nahmen die beiden das kleine Ruderboot, das dort am Ufer lag und ruderten hinüber zur Insel. Dort setzte Izana Zen auf den warmen Sand und half ihm, seine Kleidung bis auf die Badehose auszuziehen. Dann zog er sich selbst auch bis auf die Badehose aus. Die beiden lagen bis zum Mittag einfach am Strand und ließen sich von der Sonne wärmen. Als aber Zens Magen anfing zu knurren, setzte Izana sich auf und öffnete das Paket ihrer Mutter. ,,Sieh mal Zen", sagte er, ,,Mutter hat Zuckertörtchen für dich eingepackt. Die magst du doch so gern." ,,Oh ja", jubelte Zen und versuchte angestrengt etwas näher an Izana heranzurutschen. Schnell rutschte stattdessen Izana nah an Zen heran, denn Mutter hatte gesagt, sie sollten vorsichtig sein. Das bedeutete auch, dass Izana aufpassen sollte, dass Zen sich nicht anstrengte.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, gingen die beiden endlich ins Wasser. Izana setzte seinen Bruder dort ab, wo das Wasser sehr seicht war. Es reichte Zen dort gerade mal bis kurz über den Bauchnabel. Doch kaum 30 Zentimeter weiter wurde das Wasser plötzlich tiefer. Der Grund des Sees war quasi wie eine Treppe. So konnte Izana etwas schwimmen während er seinem kleinen Bruder, der nicht schwimmen konnte, dabei zusah wie er zuerst etwas rumplanschte und dann versuchte, einen Kranz aus den algenartigen Pflanzen zu flechten, die angespült wurden. Auf einmal schien er noch etwas anderes im Wasser entdeckt zu haben. ,, Sehen sie mal Bruder", rief er begeistert. Neugierig schwamm Izana bis zum Kante der ,,Stufe", auf der Zen saß. Er hatte einen geraden Stock in der Hand, der anscheinend angespült worden war. ,,Sieht der Stock nicht genauso aus wie die Übungsschwerter, die die Ritter am Schloss immer verwenden?", fragte Zen. ,,Ja, du hast Recht", meinte Izana und fragte sich seit wann Zen auf die Ritter am Schloss achtete. ,,Ich würde auch gerne mit einem Schwert kämpfen." Izana konnte die innere Traurigkeit seines Bruders in dessen Stimme hören, als er das sagte. Für gewöhnlich war Zen trotz allem ein sehr fröhliches Kind das viel lachte. Aber Zen wusste durchaus, dass er manche Dinge wohl niemals würde tun können und natürlich machte ihn das manchmal traurig. So sehr Izana auch versuchte, Zen glücklich zu machen, er konnte ihm diese Trauer niemals vollkommen nehmen. Da hatte er plötzlich eine Idee. Er nahm etwas Schlamm vom Boden der ,,Seestufe" auf der Zen saß und malte ihm damit, wie einem Ritter der sich tarnen wollte, zwei Streifen auf jede Backe und hob ihm den Stock, der zum Glück so leicht war, dass Zen ihn halten konnte, wie ein Schwert hin. ,, So jetzt siehst du genau wie ein richtiger Ritter aus", meinte Izana lächelnd. Auch Zen lächelte jetzt wieder. Er nahm die Seegraskrone, die er geflochten hatte und setzte sie Izana auf den Kopf. ,,Und sie sind der König, den ich beschütze", sagte er. Doch als er versuchte, sein ,,Schwert" wie im Kampf zu schwingen, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel von der ,,Stufe". Glücklicherweise befand sein großer Bruder sich direkt vor ihm, sodass dieser ihn ganz leicht auffangen konnte. Und auf einmal fingen beide aus vollem Halse an zu lachen. Wieso wussten sie wohl beide nicht so genau, es war einfach schön so zu lachen. Izana war der erste, der plötzlich aufhörte. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Sonne ging schon unter. Das Wasser wurde langsam kälter. Trotzdem fühlte Zen sich warm an. Etwas zu warm. Als er an die Stirn seines kleines Bruders fasste war auch diese ziemlich warm. Nicht heiß. Aber trotzdem schien seine Temperatur leicht erhöht zu sein. ,,Zen", sagte Izana ernst. Das Lächeln aus Zens Gesicht war fast verschwunden, als er fragte:,, Was ist denn?" ,,Ich glaube wir haben es heute doch etwas übertrieben", gab Izana zurück, ,,Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Die Kutsche wartet sicher schon lange." Zuerst wollte Zen nicht, aber dann willigte er doch ein. Bisher hatte er noch immer auf seinen großen Bruder gehört.

Zu Hause angekommen brachte Izana Zen sofort ins Bett. Danach musste er die Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen, die seine Mutter ihm gab, bevor er schließlich selbst zu Bett ging. In dieser Nacht hatte er einige Albträume, doch am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich an keinen mehr genau erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass in jedem von ihnen Zen vorgekommen war. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Zen gestern Abend noch etwas Fieber gehabt hatte. Auch wenn er dadurch zu spät zum Unterricht kam, er musste einfach nach Zen sehen.

Er klopfte nicht an dessen Tür sondern öffnete sie nur leise, denn er erwartete, dass Zen noch schlief. Als er allerdings das Zimmer betrat lag Zen zu seiner Überraschung nicht in seinem Bett. Stattdessen entdeckte er ihn nicht weit davon entfernt neben einem Stuhl. Ein paar Schweißperlen waren auf seinem kleinen Gesicht zu sehen. ,,Was tust du denn da?", fragte Izana geschockt und wunderte sich, wie Zen überhaupt bis dorthin gekommen war. ,,Sehen sie mal", sagte Zen nur freudig lächelnd. Er hielt sich an der Lehne des Stuhls. Mühevoll, langsam richtete er sich daran auf. Izana wollte ihn stoppen, doch er wirkte so voller Ehrgeiz, er hatte das Gefühl, es wäre falsch ihn jetzt aufzuhalten. Tatsächlich schaffte Zen es sich gerade hinzustellen und als er die Lehne losließ und für ein paar Sekunden frei stand, konnte Izana seinen Augen nicht trauen. Als er jedoch rückwärts wieder auf seinen Po fiel war Izana sofort bei ihm und drückte ihn fest. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. ,,Zen", flüsterte er. Als Zen sah, dass Izana weinte, sagte er stotternd: ,, Es- Es tut mir Leid. Ich verspreche ich wollte ihnen keine Sorgen machen. Ich wollte nur…ich wollte sie auch beschützen können." Izana wusste, dass Zen das Spiel gestern wohl etwas zu ernst genommen hatte. Doch er war, wenn er ehrlich war, auch froh darüber. ,,Ich weine doch nicht, weil ich traurig bin", sagte er , ,,Du hättest das zwar eigentlich nicht tun sollen, aber trotzdem… Ich bin so stolz auf dich Zen! Das ist ja so fantastisch!"

Von da an übte er jeden Tag mit Zen. Zuerst hatte er Angst, es würde Zen überanstrengen, doch je mehr die beiden übten, desto ehrgeiziger und langsam auch immer stärker schien Zen zu werden. Nach ein paar Monaten schaffte Zen es schon einige Schritte alleine zu gehen. An seinem 8. Geburtstag zeigte er auch seiner Mutter, was er inzwischen konnte. Vor ihr hatten die beiden zuvor das Training geheim gehalten, denn sie hätte es sicher verboten, aus Angst, es könnte zu viel für Zen sein. Doch auch sie war begeistert und unglaublich glücklich.

Zusammen übten sie immer weiter. Zen machte das Üben Spaß, genau wie seinem Bruder. Es schien ihm keinesfalls lästig oder langweilig zu werden. An seinem 9. Geburtstag ging er schließlich wie ein ganz normales Kind. Als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Es dauerte von da an nur ein halbes Jahr bis er auch rennen und springen konnte. Nun war wirklich keine Spur von seiner einstigen Schwäche mehr zu erkennen. Er und sein Bruder, inzwischen 9 ½ und 16 Jahre alt spielten oft Fangen oder Verstecken miteinander. Manchmal versuchte Izana auch, seinem kleinen Bruder, der ständig darum bettelte, etwas den Umgang mit einem Schwert beizubringen. Oder sie tobten einfach gemeinsam im Garten. Izana musste zugeben, dass das zumindest für sein Alter schon etwas kindisch war, doch Zen liebte es und Izana liebte es, Zen so vollkommen glücklich zu sehen. Dafür riskierte er sogar den regelmäßigen Ärger mit seinem Vater, weil er seine Studien völlig vernachlässigte, um mehr Zeit mit Zen verbringen zu können. Damals dachte er, es würde für immer so bleiben. Er konnte, nein, er wollte es sich nicht anders vorstellen.

Doch schließlich sollte sich alles ändern, als beide Eltern bei einem mysteriösen Unfall ums Leben kamen. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr vor seiner Verantwortung drücken. Das ganze Land verließ sich jetzt auf ihn und so musste er Zen immer wieder enttäuschen, wenn er fragte, ob sie irgendetwas zusammen tun konnten, denn er musste meist Tag und Nacht arbeiten. Mit der Zeit fragte Zen immer seltener. Das konnte Izana natürlich verstehen. Wer mochte es schon, immer wieder enttäuscht zu werden?

Trotzdem zerriss es ihm jedes Mal das Herz, wenn er Zen nur sah. Doch vor allem vermisste er das Lachen seines Bruders, das, wie er nun merkte, für ihn das Schönste gewesen war, was es auf der Welt gab und das er seit dem Tod der Eltern kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Als Zen 13 Jahre alt war, beschloss Izana, ihm eine Leibwache zu besorgen. Er wollte, dass Zen wieder jemanden hatte, dem er vertrauen konnte. Jemanden, der ihn nicht, so wie er selbst oder später auch Atley ,enttäuschen würde. Die Person, die er für diese Aufgabe als am besten geeignet empfand hieß Mitsuhide Rouen und es erleichterte ihn sehr, dass die beiden sich sich schließlich immer besser verstanden.

* * *

Jetzt

,,Das war unfair! Noch mal!", hörte Izana Zen rufen, als er das Match verloren hatte. Izana hatte die ganze Zeit unbemerkt zugesehen, obwohl er in Gedanken eigentlich ganz wo anders gewesen war. ,,Ach komm, das war nicht unfair! Du bist unfair!", sagte Mitsuhide lachend.

,,Na schön. Aber ich verlange trotzdem Revange!" gab Zen ebenfalls lachend zurück.

,,Ich bin froh, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, dem du vertrauen kannst und auch dass du wieder fast so fröhlich lachen kannst wie früher, als wir noch gemeinsam hier unsere Zeit mit Herumtollen verschwenden konnten. Und du hast noch immer so viel zu lernen, kleines Brüderchen", dachte Izana und lächelte zufrieden, auch wenn es ihn etwas traurig machte, dass er nicht mehr derjenige sein konnte, der Zen alles beibrachte und mit ihm zusammen lachte.


End file.
